iwatobi love club
by ChibiCHICKENluver
Summary: because after spending hours together, half-naked and wet, there's no way anything is strictly platonic. /prompt drabbles/pairings vary/
1. MakoHaru

**title:** iwatobi love club  
**chapter title: **new storms  
**chapter pairing:** makoharu  
**summary: **living alone had its advantages  
**disclaimer: **i do not own Free!

**notes1: **here i go again.  
**notes2**: not all of the pairings will be slash, because Gou is my favorite character and she needs love too.

.

.

.

Living alone had certain advantages, Haruka supposed.

For instance, he could take a bath for as long as he wanted without being rushed out of the wash-room like he had been by his parents when he was younger.

He could eat mackerel every night (and morning...and afternoon) without a word of protest from anyone else because it really was just him, and he wasn't about to start disliking his favorite food anytime soon.

He could walk around in his swimsuit and nothing else if he wanted to - and he wanted to so he did, and there was something beautiful in that that he couldn't express or explain.

But he thinks the biggest advantage is the fact that his best friend can go down on him in the middle of the kitchen without worrying about someone barging in.

.

.

Haruka doesn't remember when it started, only that it was an addiction - a close second to water - and he didn't ever want it to stop.

He's cooking mackerel on his counter-top skillet, Makoto somewhere beside him, rummaging through cupboards to find plates and cups, or he was until he hears that familiar smack of knees hitting the wood floor.

He tries not to look away from his dinner (really, what good was burned fish?) but he can't help glancing down briefly when he feels Makoto's fingers dipping under the elastic of his swimsuit, tugging down gently until it's settled at his ankles, and Makoto looks up at him with big, green eyes and Haruka feels like he's drowning.

His eyes never really return to the mackerel unless he's turning it; there's something in the way Makoto takes him into his mouth soft, working him with his tongue, sliding it over every inch of him until he releases it with a pop - now hard and shining with his efforts.

Haru watches him slide his damp lips across the tip, tongue flicking out every so often just to tease him, and really, for as nice as Makoto seems to be, he can be quite sadistic when the mood strikes, and that mood is usually when he's on his knees.

He moans when the brunette runs the flat of his tongue along his shaft, and like he always does whenever Haruka shows an appreciation for anything besides water, Makoto looks up; lips curling into a smile against Haru's skin.

"Do you like that, Haru-chan?"

Haruka flips his hair out of his eyes and clears his throat, turning some of his attention back to his dinner, which is now a little too dark for his liking. He struggles to find his voice, and when he does, he struggles to sound as indifferent as he'd like to.

But it's hard when every time Makoto's mouth takes him in he feels like he's swimming. It's hard when he doesn't want his friend to stop for anything.

"I told you to drop the '-chan.'"

Makoto doesn't answer - but takes him into his mouth and hums in acknowledgement; something he knows sends shivers up Haruka's spine. One look at the goosebumps breaking over the pale skin of Haru's thighs let's Makoto know he still likes it.

He watches Haru's face when he wraps a hand around him, swiping his thumb over the bead of liquid gathered at the tip, licking it afterward. Haru is slack-jawed, blue eyes burning holes into Makoto's, and Makoto knows he's close when the dark-haired boy begins moving his hips in time with his pumping hand.

"Cum for me, Haru-chan," Makoto demands in that polite, proper voice of his before pressing his tongue against the bottom of his head - mouth open and waiting, and Haru can't do much but obey; losing himself the same way he does whenever he's in water - feeling weighless and complete and...free.

Haru watches Makoto clean him with his tongue and pull his swimsuit back up before the brunette rises to his feet with a smile, wrapping a defined, strong arm around his shoulders.

Green eyes, playful and satisfied, turn to the skillet where Haruka has all but forgotten about his meal. Immediately, that smile vanishes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haru-chan, we burnt your mackerel!"

Haru knows he's not sorry.

.

.

**notes3**: you can find these drabbles on my tumblr and ao3. links on my profile.

r-e-v-i-e-w


	2. RinTori

**title**: iwatobi love club  
**chapter title**: closer  
**chapter pairing**: rintori  
**summary**: the first time they fuck, Rin is terrified  
**disclaimer**: i do not own free!

**notes1**: this ship has consumed me

.

.

.

The first time they fuck, Rin is terrified.

It's not like he hasn't thought about it before - because he definitely has; heavy petting and head, no matter how excellent, could get old after a while, and it certainly _had_ been _a while_.

Not that he could say he minded - not really, anyway. If Nitori wanted to take things slow - _and he did_ - Rin could respect that; it was just hard sporting an erection for someone who slept 3 feet above you, and sometimes - if he was too tired to move - beside you, and not being able to do much about it.

So when he has Nitori under him, panting and writhing and grinding his hips against his and Rin feels like he's going to lose it any second now, and the light-haired boy looks up at him and says in his sugar-sweet voice, '_Take me, senpai_,' Rin doesn't know whether to be excited or horrified.

You'd think he was excited by the way he tears himself off of the younger boy - off of the bottom bunk and onto the floor - dragging himself half-naked to his backpack where he knows he saw a condom earlier -

And when his fingers grasp the foil wrapper and his blood freezes in his veins, he's confused for a second. Sure, it's been _fucking forever_ since he last got his dick wet, and yeah, his erection is painfully hard and throbbing and Nitori has such _a pretty mouth he can only imagine what the rest of him is like -_

But no - this is not a random one-night stand; this was Nitori - sweet (albeit annoying) naive Nitori. Nitori, who had stuck by him and supported him whether he wanted it or not, Nitori, who was giving him something special - Nitori, who trusted him.

_Nitori, who cared about him_.

Rin forces himself to take it slow; he eases himself back on top of the grey-haired boy and presses their mouths together softly, hands still in Nitori's hair until he is the one urging him forward, urging him to kiss every inch of his body and worship him - which Rin does.

He watches 3 of his fingers disappear inside Nitori's mouth, and Rin can't remember the last time he's cared about another human being besides his sister. Yeah, he had that rivalry with Nanase and the rest of his old swim team, but he couldn't imagine dipping his tongue into their bellybutton's like he could with Nitori. He pulls his fingers away with a pop, trailing them down his chest; wet with saliva against the nipple he's tweaking softly - over the underside of the stiff erection in front of him, until they disappear between trembling thighs.

He bites down on the skin of Nitori's hipbone the exact moment he sinks a finger inside of the blue-eyed boy, and Rin can't describe the way he tenses around him and jerks forward other than being completely fucking_ beautiful_.

Rin is gentle with him while he stretches him open, licking the bead of arousal from the head of his dick when he adds another finger; swallowing him down his throat when he adds a third; trying to make Nitori_ feel_.

And Nitori is_ definitely feeling_; moaning and panting wantonly with every thrust of Rin's long fingers, arching his back off the bed when he gives a particularly hard suck. When Rin curls his fingers and Nitori freezes, and the maroon-haired male glances up with a raised eyebrow to find blue eyes blown wide, mouth parted in shock, Rin has half a second to wonder if he _actually broke Nitori _before he's begging - loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Nghhh - _haah_, fuck! Senpai please? _Pleasepleaseplease_-"

What happens next is kind of a blur - their lack of lube is unacceptable, especially for Nitori's first time, so Rin vaguely remembers fishing under his bed for that, and he thinks he remembers kissing Nitori when the light-haired boy rolls the condom on for him with shaking fingers, and kissing him as he slides in, and when he's finally inside, buried in tight, delicious warmth, Rin is patient - even if it's the last thing he wants to be and his whole body is screaming for him to pull his hips back and slam into that heat over and over again -

He kisses the tears that fall from those blue eyes, kisses his beauty mark and flicks his tongue against it before doing the same to Nitori's open, whining mouth; wraps a hand - still slick from lube - around the wilting erection between their bodies, pumps in time with their dancing tongues; distracting him from the pain Rin knows he must be feeling.

He doesn't know how long he's propped on his shaking elbows, only that it's torture and the only thing keeping him from losing his head is the steady pumping of his hand and the arms around his neck and the heavy breathing against his cheek; Nitori gives a nod shortly after, and Rin doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than that movement of assent.

They take things slow as they figure out what Nitori likes (biting, apparently, and dirty talking and Rin feels bad for calling Nitori a prude when they first met) and how to work with and around each other, and it dawns on Rin that he's never been this considerate to anyone - including Gou - and it pays off when Nitori squirms out from under him and_ straddles him and holy fucking shit - _

_._

_._

The first time they fuck, Rin is terrified, but that doesn't stop him from making sure Nitori knows just how much he's appreciated.

.

.

.

**notes2**: please leave pairing requests and prompts, i'll write pretty much anything except RinHaru. Sorry, that's not happening.

r-e-v-i-e-w


	3. SeiGou

**title**: iwatobi love club  
**chapter** **title**: teeth  
**chapter** **pairing**: seigou  
**summary**: there was a reason merpeople didn't talk to humans.  
**disclaimer**: i do not own Free!

**notes1**: I love this ship so much, and i love mermaid!AU's.  
**notes2**: i actually posted this on tumblr a few days ago, just never got around to posting it here. hope you enjoy it!

.

.

.

"So Seijuro-san…you come here everyday and watch me?"

Something in her tone made Seijuro scramble to defend himself, tail swishing wildly behind him, hands held up in mock surrender.

Really, it wasn't every day a merperson got to speak with a human, and it wasn't every day that merperson happened to be Seijuro, and it wasn't everyday that human happened to be the cute maroon-haired girl he'd been watching for months, now.

"Y-you're the one who comes to my ocean everyday!"

The way her eyes light up and her lips curl into a smile is enough to make Seijuro sink down into the water until his mouth is engulfed - to keep himself from saying anything else.

Maybe this was why contact with humans was taboo; so merfolk couldn't make fools of themselves.

She swings her legs - dangling over the edge of the dock - dipping her toes into the water. "Your ocean?" She teases, red eyes shining. "What are you, the mermaid king?"

"Mer_man_," he corrects her with a hiss, eyes narrowing. "Do I look like a female to you?"

She shrugs and gives a particularly hard kick, sending a splash of water in his direction. "So merpeople are real, after all."

Seijuro cocks his head to the side, wrapping his arms around a support beam of the dock. "Do humans really not believe in us?"

She doesn't say anything, just gives him a look like, 'are-you-serious' and shakes her head.

"Then how do you know what a merperson is?"

"You're a myth, you know? People believed in you a long time ago, but not so much anymore. Mermaids are something you tell your children about when they're young to probe curiosity and imagination, I guess."

They're quiet for a while, as Seijuro stares at her and makes sense of her words.

Merpeople were a _myth_? Huh. Well, that explained her look of surprise and terror when he emerged from he water, gold tail wrapped around his torso (his security blanket of sorts; a habit from his childhood that never really went away).

Did that mean merfolk would never be accepted into Gou's (_Kou_, her exasperated voice rings in his head) society? That he and every other merperson would be stuck watching her and her people in secret from their watery confines forever?

Gou rises, standing on wet, bare feet. and he snaps out of his thoughts. Seijuro takes a minute to appreciate the elegant slope of her calves; the smooth skin of her thighs, before she's looking down at him, half-frowing. "I have to go; my teammates will be worried if I'm late for practice."

She turns to pick up her belongings - a shoulder bag and a water bottle - and again, Seijuro is scrambling for words - torn between begging her to stay and seeming desperate, or letting her go and risking never seeing her again.

"W-wait!"

She turns her torso, eyebrows raised, barely visible behind her maroon bangs. "Hm?"

He tries not to sound as lame as he usually does - and he usually sounds pretty lame; the past 10 minute conversation proof enough of that. "You know merpeople have to grant wishes to those who help them, right?"

"But…I didn't help you…"

Seijuro scowls, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you want the wish or not, Gou."

She smiles, all soft red eyes and pretty mouth. "It's Kou, and…"

There's a full minute of silence where Seijuro waits with baited breath and a false-sense of hope.

What was he even hoping for? She was a girl - _a human girl_ - and they were petty and vain and why would anything she wished for involve him? It wasn't like they were friends or anything; he just happened to be a creepy merman at the _right place at the right time and -_

"I wish that you'll be here tomorrow, same time?"

Seijuro can't help the smile that finds its way onto his lips when he speaks because for once it felt like things were looking up for him and the cute human girl he's been watching for months wants to see him again, and even if he's a myth to her people, he's not a myth to her.

"Wish granted."

.

.

.

**notes3**: this will have a sequel, but pairing requests and prompts are appreciated in the meantime.

r-e-v-i-e-w


	4. NagiRei

**title**: Iwatobi Love Club  
**chapter title**: disappear  
**chapter pairing**: NagiRei  
**summary**: Rei wonders when beauty stopped being perfection and started being Nagisa.  
**disclaimer**: I do not own Free!

**notes1**: i wrote this in literally 10 minutes because my laptop crashed and so did all of my files.

.

.

.

For the longest time, Rei's life has been about numbers and equations and mathematics and logical thinking.

Beauty, to him, is something he can understand. Beauty is when all the cogs mesh together, fitting perfectly, aligned _just so_ to create a masterpiece - something so stunning in both function and appearance, something Rei can only hope to one day achieve himself.

And then Hazuki Nagisa comes bouncing - literally - into his life, all blonde hair and big eyes and secret, mischievous smiles, and Rei starts thinking that no...

Beauty is so much more than that.

.

.

It hasn't been a month since he was forced - or, persuaded until he broke - onto the Iwatobi swim team, and already his ideas of beauty are flying out the window - disappearing into the crystal clear depths of the one thing he just can't seem to figure out.

He's not stupid, he knows. If there's one thing that Rei one-hundred percent knows for certain, it's that he is not stupid.

So why is something as simple as water a concept that's so difficult for him to grasp?

Nagisa is by his side on the train, quieter than usual, and Rei has half a mind to ask what's wrong, because they're friends now, aren't they?

He opens his mouth but - as always - the blonde beats him to it.

"You're amazing, Rei-chan," he says softly, and Rei wonders if he heard him correctly. "I can only imagine how amazing you'll be as a swimmer."

and he looks up at him with bright fuchsia eyes and _breathe, Rei, just breathe - _

Nagisa grins. "I can't wait to see!"

Beauty, Rei learns on a Thursday afternoon, is long blonde eyelashes and sugary, pink eyes.

.

.

When Rei wakes up, the only thing he knows is that he is a burden.

He's the slowest on the team, he knows.

Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai and Nagisa...they've all been swimming since they were children. They were amazing at what they did, and despite that, they invited him into their family with open arms, knowing that he was good for an amateur butterfly stroke and nothing more.

And still, they encouraged him. Told him he was doing well, and pushed him to get better.

He just didn't want to let them down.

But true to form, he did.

Makoto-senpai dove in after him...tried to reach out for him...and he remembers bright green eyes, wide and terrified, looking into his before he went under.

"Rei-chan!"

Nagisa...

Rei opens his eyes, and when he fumbles with shaking, freezing fingers to get his glasses on, finds that beauty - at least for the night - is the smell of the ocean and burning lungs and a tear stained face and dripping, blonde hair.

.

.

Rei wonders how he gets himself into these situations.

He wonders where in his high school career he let himself get so distracted by exuberant blondes and gentle giants and apathetic blue-eyed boys; wonders when he stopped caring.

He wonders when exactly a guy like him could get someone as achingly beautiful as Nagisa underneath him, panting and writhing against him.

"Faster, Rei-chan." Nagisa begs, and Rei can't help but comply, gripping them both tighter in his hand, despite their dangerous location and the fact that they could get caught any minute.

There's no way to pinpoint what's beautiful about this moment other than that everything is. He's being suffocated in perfection - a perfection he knows wouldn't exist if it were anyone but the blonde whimpering against his neck, thrusting back into his hand.

"I'm gonna come," he whispers, and everything else in Rei's life is irrelevant: the water that's turned ice cold against his back is gone, the footsteps padding wetly on the stone of the showers disappears, his own pleasure is forgotten because he has never seen anything more beautiful than what's in front of him.

And then the seductive little minx drops onto his knees, bright eyes staring into his as kiss-swollen lips part, and Rei finds himself being corrected - _now_ he's never seen anything more beautiful.

.

.

On the walk home, just for a second, Nagisa shuffles closer than Rei is used to them being in public, takes his hand in his and gives it a squeeze, smiling up at him in a way Rei can only describe as perfection.

Nagisa is something he will never understand - an enigma, but he is nothing short of beautiful.

.

.

.

**notes2**: Rei is a nerd, and I love him. Requests pls.

r-e-v-i-e-w


End file.
